Nice Unluck
by OxOrchid
Summary: Awalnya Sakura merasa kesialan yang menimpanya tidak lebih dari kejadian na'as menyebalkan. Dalam 1 hari, entah berapa banyak masalah yang menghampiri dirinya. Dari sepatu yang tiba-tiba rusak, mesin ATM yang eror, ponselnya yang harus jadi jaminan, sepatu baru yang rupanya kekecilan, hingga bertemu cinta pertamanya yang membawa gadis lain. Tapi, ini bukan sekedar kesialan biasa!


Salah satu hal yang paling melekat di dalam memoriku tentang dia, adalah saat di mana aku merasa begitu kurang beruntung. Waktu itu aku kelas delapan sekolah menengah pertama, dan sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Entah apa yang membuatku mencintai teman satu kelasku, Uzumaki Naruto, tiba-tiba saja semua itu terjadi. Mungkin ia juga menyukaiku, sering kali di kala aku diam-diam memandang ke direksinya, kutemukan mata kami saling beradu, tanda dari ia yang secara tersembunyi ingin melihatiku.

Ehm, bagaimana dengan contoh yang satu ini? Kalau tidak salah…

Aku terpaksa dibuat menunggu hampir tiga jam di sekolah, sedangkan semua rekan sekelasku tentu saja telah berada di rumah. Ini bisa dikategorikan kesialan, tentu saja. Kupikir hanya ada diriku sendiri, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke ruang belajar. Tak ada siapa-siapa, dengan bebas aku berbicara sendiri seperti pemain teater profesional yang sedang menghafal naskah cerita.

Selang waktu beberapa menit, kudapati ponselku berdering, ibuku yang menelepon untuk mengatakan, bahwa ia sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa banyak suara, aku bergegas beranjak keluar, dan secara kontan ada yang menghentikan jejak kakiku untuk melangkah. Ketika aku menemukan sosoknya ada di balik dinding kelas, dan mendekatkan daun telinganya pada tembok – gaya khas seseorang sedang mencuri dengar. Ia terkejut, bahkan langsung membatu di tempat.

 _I love him. No, I hate him!_

Demikian mekanisme pertahanan diri yang kumiliki, bukannya tersenyum manis, aku malah menaikkan dagu serta menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sambil berkata, "ngapain kau nguping? Lagi memburu berita baru, yaa? Ampun! Temen sekelasku _gossip hunter_ , cowok pula." Dua detik pasca mengucapkan lisan tersebut, ingin rasanya aku lari ke kutub utara, guna berhibernasi untuk setahun penuh. Kebodohan seorang dara yang kasmaran memang sulit tobatnya.

"Kukira tadi setan gadis yang berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Ternyata cuma kamu, Haruno Sakura!" kilahnya tak mau kalah dan disalahkan. Kubalas penuturannya dengan senyum rasa lemonku, padahal di dalam hati, bunga mawar sedang merekah begitu indah. Ia pun turut tak tinggal diam, menyerang lebih menggunakan senjata verbal yang paling kuhindari. Naruto berucap ditemani sunggingan jahilnya, " _you love me, right_? Mengaku saja!" lantas menerima pukulanku yang cukup keras di pundaknya.

Usai ia mengaduh lumayan nyaring, sedikit demi sedikit dia menjauhiku, sedangkan aku masih di posisi itu-itu saja, sembari memandangi punggungnya yang perlahan merentang. Begitu aku yakin sosok pemuda itu hilang ditelan jarak, sontak aku kegirangan sendiri. Mensyukuri ketidakberuntunganku hari ini, dan mengharapkan agar hal seperti itu akan sering terjadi.

Namun semua _background_ warna-warni bahagia itu rusak, tatkala orang tuaku berkata, kalau mulai esok hari aku tidak perlu lagi datang ke kelas lamaku. Kami akan meninggalkan kota ini, dan aku akan dipindahkan sekolah. Hampir menangis aku dibuatnya, kupikir itu lelucon semata, sampai kulihat sendiri barang-barang rumahku hampir selesai dikemas. Tunggu dulu, banyak yang mau kusampaikan pada Naruto!

Dan yang paling penting… bahwa, aku memang menyayanginya.

Sekarang, hampir satu dasawarsa berlalu. Di tahun-tahun awal aku sempat benar-benar _lost contact_ dengannya, hingga jejaring sosial bernama _facebook_ mempertemukan kami lagi, itupun berkat bantuan kawan baikku, Ino. Canggung, tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, selain menginvestigasi profil akunnya setiap hari.

Tidak ada interaksi di antara kami, kuduga ia menjaga jarak denganku. Menyerah pada hubungan satu pihak ini, dan mencoba menjalin ikatan baru dengan lelaki yang lebih baik menurutku. Belum lagi kabar yang beredar tentangnya dari mantan teman sekelasku dulu, kalau ia yang sekarang jauh berubah menjadi sombong, dan itu bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki yang kusukai.

Akan tetapi ada satu saat, ketika wajah polos serta suara cempreng khasnya menghampiri ingatanku. Seperti di hari kesialanku ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Drama, ComRom, Teenagers Love._

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki.

Warnings: _DLDR_ , _OOCness_ , alur dicepatkan.

Summary: _Because is not ordinary unluck._

* * *

 ** _Nice Unluck_**

"Maaf, yaa?! Aku sudah ada janji dengan Shikamaru untuk nonton film itu bareng dia."

Itu adalah kalimat panjang terakhir sahabatku, Ino, sebelum memutuskan saluran telekomunikasi jarak jauh. Mendesah cukup kuat, karena baru kali ini dia menolak ajakanku dengan beralasan kekasihnya. Padahal aku sudah lama ingin menonton sinema ber- _genre_ horor ini dengannya, dan temanku yang lain juga sudah punya rencana tersendiri.

 _Unluck!_

Terlalu dipengaruhi rasa penasaran yang kuat terhadap kisah hantu yang mengejar jiwa seorang gadis, kuputuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Well, itu hanyalan cerita fiksi, tidak perlu ada yang kutakuti. Tapi semua keberanian keren itu lenyap, begitu aku menyadari, kalau ini adalah malam jum'at. Sudahlah, bukan masalah, lagi pula pasti akan banyak penontonnya lain di sana.

Sudah mempersiapkan diri, hari yang awalnya tampak bersahabat dengan awan teduhnya, tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar matahari nan membakar. Belum lagi kemacetan yang di luar dugaan, aku sempat ingin pingsan di perjalanan. Sesampai di tempat tujuan, aku melangkah penuh percaya diri. Sayang, semua momen _cool_ tersebut berantakan, ketika sepatu _pump_ hitamku hampir copot.

Niat yang awalnya langsung ke bioskop pun berantakan, terlebih dahulu aku harus menyelesaikan persoalan ini. Cepat-cepat aku menuju supermarket terdekat, dan membeli lem super untuk memperbaiki alas kakiku. Bersembunyi di bilik toilet umum, "kenapa bisa sial begini, sih?" aku bertanya, seraya sibuk merekatkan bagian atas-bawah sepatu.

Selesai, kupikirkan penampilanku akan seprima sebelumnya. Ternyata, salah besar. Lem itu tidak bekerja sempurna, hingga aku harus berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti orang kesakitan. Padahal _flowery black dress_ yang kukenakan sudah semanis ini, dan semuanya berantakan di luar prediksi. Kuputuskan untuk membuang bagian _high_ di sepatuku, yang terjadi malah membuat sobekan yang benar-benar tidak harmonis. Belum lagi suara berisik yang kulakukan dalam toilet khusus wanita yang sedang ramai-ramainya, tidak tahu mau dititip ke mana mukaku.

 _How unluck!_

Pemutaran sinema kurang dari setengah jam lagi, kuputuskan untuk membeli sepatu baru. Sepanjang jalan dari lantai teratas _mall_ ke tingkat tiga, lumayan banyak pasang mata yang tertuju kepadaku. Aku selaju mungkin agar bisa sampai ke toko sepatu, dan menyelesaikan problema ganjil ini. Sungguh, malunya tidak kenal takaran!

Belum selesai masalahnya, ternyata uang yang kupunya tidak sesuai harga benda yang saat ini telah menghiasi bagian kakiku, hingga pilihan membayar dengan _ATM card_ adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dan, yaa, entah kenapa tatkala mau melakukan transaksi, secara mengejutkan kartuku dinyatakan disfungsi oleh si kasir.

"Kalau begitu, biar saya ke _ATM_ terdekat, mbak!" dikarenakan benda cantik yang belum kubayar itu sudah melekat manis di tubuhku, akhirnya salah satu ponsel yang kupunya harus menjadi jaminannya. Belum cukup sial? Bagaimana dengan aku yang sudah buru-buru ke _ATM_ di lantai dasar, dan ternyata seluruh mesin anjungan tunai mandiri yang ada lagi-lagi tidak berguna; semuanya tak berfungsi. Belum lagi sepatu baru yang kubeli rupanya kekecilan, sampai membuat lecet bagian tumitku.

 _Well, super unluck!_

Film akan dimulai dalam sepuluh menit, kuputuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalah utang dan ponselku sebagai jaminannya. Pergi ke _teather_ satu, dengan semua pikiran negatif melanda. Apa yang akan para pekerja itu lakukan pada benda ke sayanganku? Bagaimana bila mereka sukses membuka kode polanya, dan berbuat semena-mena pada tiap akun _sosmed_ -ku? Cukup! Hingga aku tidak bisa menikmati pertunjukkan dua dimensi ini, sampai bingung kenapa banyak gadis yang sukses dibuat histeris.

Aku menggumam pelan, "apa dewa kesialan lagi jatuh cinta sama aku, yaa?"

Sinema pun selesai tanpa adanya perasaan puas, mungkin disebabkan film tersebut tidak sekeran _trailer_ -nya, atau memang aku yang sedari awal tak fokus. Dari tingkat tertinggi _mall_ , aku harus kembali lagi ke lantai dasar. _Lift_ yang tadinya kuharapkan dapat membantu meringankan beban, rupanya ikut-ikutan disfungsi, membuatku turun menggunakan tangga eskalator memakai sepatu kesempitan itu.

Syukurlah, kesialanku menunjukan ciri-ciri akan berakhir, ketika _automatic teller machine_ melakukan tugas seolah tidak ada masalah denganku sebelumnya. Keluar membawa uang sesuai harga barang, aku secepat mungkin bergegas untuk menyelesaikan transaksi menyebalkan, serta mengambil kembali ponselku tercinta. Namun, begitu hendak meniti tangga otomatis menuju lantai dua, kutemukan dia.

"Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto!" sejalan dengan undakan bertenaga listrik tersebut, suaraku menyebut namanya. Ia cukup sulit mengindentifikasi diriku, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang menyipit untuk menebak siapa aku. "Sakura," kuberikan ia jawaban dari pertanyaan bisu, bersama jari telunjuk mengarah padaku sendiri. "Ingat?" dan ia mengangguk yakin.

Dia berkata singkat, "aku tahu."

"Dengan siapa?" aku berbasa-basi, sebab tahu ada seorang dara bersamanya. "Pacarmu?" kala ia mengiyakan, aku seakan telah menyiapkan mentalku sebaik mungkin. Tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu, perpaduan antara kikuk, senang, bingung, dan bodoh pada waktu yang sama. Sekali lagi setelah sekian lama, netra kami bertemu dalam tatapan canggung serupa.

"Kau?"

Aku cepat merespon, "sendiri saja. Mau nonton film horor, yaa?" lalu kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah."

"Siap-siap mendengar suara para cewek histeris tak karuan."

"Iya. Ini pasti juga akan teriak." Tanggapan Naruto, seraya mencolek seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Hahaaha…!" aku tertawa garing nan pelan sendiri.

Hal pertama yang kutahu, ia tidak berubah menjadi sombong, hanya terlalu jauh dari kesan kekanakan.

" _So_ , kau baru selesai nonton dan ingin pulang?"

Kuulangi jawaban pendeknya tadi, "begitulah."

Nona yang berada di sampingnya, seperti kesal dan enggan untuk melihat ke direksiku berada. Aku tak tahu, juga sama sekali tidak ingin mengerti. Saat ini yang kupahami hanyalah, cinta pertamaku telah ada di hadapanku bersama kekasihnya. Sungguh miris sekali. Masih bersama dia hingga tiba di lantai tiga, aku bergegas secepatnya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Aku memasuki tempat penjualan sepatu, menyelesaikan pembayaran yang sempat tertunda. Agak kesal karena menyadari para pekerja di sini mencoba membuka akses _interface_ ponselku, lantas pergi. Ada hal lain yang untuk ke sekian kali di luar estimasiku, tatkala kudapati Naruto seakan sengaja menungguku di depan pintu toko, aku pun mencoba tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"Gadis yang tadi itu sepupuku. Dia marah karena aku mengakuinya sebagai pacar," ujarnya, begitu berdepanan langsung denganku. Terlihat ia agak kelabakan sendiri menyusun materi verbal untuk diucapkannya. "Jadi, dia pulang ke rumah. Lalu…" kalimatnya menggantung, malah memperlihatkan dua tiket bioskop padaku. Melanjutkan lisannya, "aku punya satu tiket kosong, jadi maukah kau…"

Kusela ia, "tentu. Lagipula suara gadis-gadis sebelumnya membuatku tidak terlalu fokus pada film."

Dan menemukan objek lain untuk kusalahkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apabila sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku bisa lebih dewasa dan dia cukup _gentle_ , mungkin pemandangannya akan jadi sama seperti ini. Tapi perbedaan besarnya, hanya dalam balutan seragam sekolah menengah pertama, juga berlatarbelakang koridor kelas, dan tentunya di usia yang sangat muda.

 _Well_ , aku bersyukur karena sial hari ini.

Mungkin itu yang orang-orang sebut dengan _bad luck_ , atau dalam kasus ini kuberi nama… _nice unluck_.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Fic_ ini idenya datang tiba-tiba setelah nonton film _Insidious part_ tiga sendirian. Anggep aja pemanasan sebelum ngerjain _project_ lain, utang menumpuk juga minta dikerjain diki-dikit. Cukup lama gak buat _fic_ , jadi agak gimana begitu berhadapan dengan notebook untuk ngetik cerita. Meski ceritanya terkesan buru-buru, saya harap ini bisa disukai pembaca. *gigit jari, sembunyi di balik selimut

Eehm, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, me- _review, fav, follow fic-fic_ saya sebelumnya, khususnya _Velvet's Evenings_. Saya sangat mengapresiasi sekali, meski belum adanya feedback. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. *senyum lugu.

Mungkin mulai sekarang saya akan sedikit demi sedikit aktif lagi di _FFn_ , meski hanya sebatas perkiraan.

 _Well_ , bingung mau ngoceh apa. Jadi, saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

 _Review?_

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
